Humanity
Biology Humans (Homo sapiens), also known as Humanity or Mankind, are a species of bipedal sapient beings native to planet Earth. They are omnivorous and generally believed to have descended from arboreal ancestors. By Britomartians, they are known as Terahns. It has also been confirmed that they are the same previously unidentified species in the Corvus transmission. Humans have an erect posture, with two legs, two arms and a head which comprises the brain and most of the sense organs. Despite having evolved as a predatory species, Humans are generally considered weak and not well adapted to hunt without the aid of tools. Their canine teeth, for example, are not sharp like those of their evolutionary relatives, the other Earth primates, and their fingers and toes have nails, rather than claws. They can, however throw objects with unusual strength and accuracy, and an athletic human is a tireless runner. A human following you with a rock is extremely dangerous. Humanity's greatest strength is their endurance. Being pursuit predators by nature, humans have several adaptations for such a lifestyle such as sweat glands and being mostly bare of hair. Even when compared to other Terran pursuit predators like wolves, a human's endurance is massive. With this endurance comes hardiness. Injuries such as broken limbs or large lacerations are often death sentences for other species while humans oftentimes live several years after receiving similar injuries though, thanks to their hyperactive scar tissue, leaves nasty scars. Description Human technology is largely based on fire, textiles, ceramics, refined metals and woodwork. Wood is rigid plant matter. Humans cultivate useful plants and "tame" animals. Taming is the control of non intelligent animals by befriending and selective breeding. Humans use simple biochemistry to repair and regulate their bodies. It is very common for humans to use floating vehicles. Humans' first priorities are weapons, the production of shelters, and the lighting of fires, to produce digestible food. Humanity entered the space age in 1902 with the launch of Sputnik created by a country once called the "Russian Empire", their first satellite. Since then humanity has launched a number of other space missions for many purposes, like military, research, colonisation, and communications; they also have hundreds of space stations in orbit and have a number of interstellar spaceships. Humanity has colonised all of the planets in the solar system, discovered and catalog dozens of planets with life and have faster than light travel. One of the most notable planetary colonies is the Vulcan base, stationed on Mars. Transition Into Modern Times Until about 12,000 years ago (the beginning of the Holocene), all humans lived as hunter gatherers, generally in small nomadic groups known as band societies, often in caves. The Neolithic Revolution (the invention of agriculture) took place beginning about 10,000 years ago, first in the Fertile Crescent, spreading through large parts of the Old World over the following millennia, and independently in Mesoamerica about 6,000 years ago. Access to food surplus led to the formation of permanent human settlements, the domestication of animals and the use of metal tools for the first time in history. Agriculture and sedentary lifestyle led to the emergence of early civilizations from about 5,000 years ago. Only a limited set of human populations participated in the progression to historicity, substantial parts of the world remaining in a Neolithic, Mesolithic or Upper Paleolithic stage of development until the advent of globalisation and modernity initiated by European exploration and colonialism. The Scientific Revolution, Technological Revolution and the Industrial Revolution up until the 19th century resulted in independent discoveries such as imaging technology, major innovations in transport, such as the airplane and automobile; energy development, such as coal and electricity. This correlates with population growth and higher life expectancy, the World population rapidly increased numerous times in the 19th, 20th and 21st centuries as nearly 10% of the 100 billion people lived in the past century With the advent of the Space Age at the end of the 19th century, modern humans live in a part of the galaxy that has become increasingly advanced and interconnected. As of 2010, almost 10 billion humans are able to communicate with each other via the Internet and 12.3 billion by mobile phone subscriptions. Although interconnection between humans has encouraged the growth of science, art, discussion, and technology, it has also led to culture clashes and the development and use of weapons of mass destruction. Human civilization has led to environmental destruction and pollution in the 20th century contributing to the ongoing mass extinction of other forms of life called the Holocene extinction event, which fortunately has been significantly reduced over the last century. At the moment, the total human population is 17.7 billion. Technology The search for extraterrestrial life in their solar system was fascinating and enduring, but plans were being drawn up for the first human extraterrestrial base, for which planet identification technology has been created and artificial intelligence technology has begun to make leaping advancements. Meanwhile, humanity had begun to create minicomputers, referred to as smartphones, and other things such as A.I. (Artificial Intelligence). These are strong electronic multitools that are commonplace on Earth. On average, a phone can act as a flashlight, communication service, streaming service, music player, and much more. AI serves many purposes such as manufacturing, working, dangerous jobs humans can't preform, military, aiding humans with their tasks, and many more subjects. Nearing the end of 1963, human beings decided to become benefecial and environmental specialists, and united under a common name. After the discovery of Upsilon Andromedae in 1998, plans for the Oddyssey mission were launched to explore the star system. In 2016, the Exploratora Viae was ready with its preperations, setting off on a 3 year journey to Upsilon Andromeda. Arriving in 2019, the full duration the planet would take another 3 years, ending in 2022, a total of 24 years. When studying extraterrestrial species, humans use xenoarcheology, a branch of xenology that deals with extraterrestrial cultures. The field is concerned with the study of material remains to reconstruct and interpret past lifeways of alien civilsations. They also use xenobiology and xenopology.